Family above all
by petrakro
Summary: Caroline had had it all: a family, a husband and a home. Being a 2000 year old vampire she should have been able to keep it working and yet she didn't, she lost it all, well most of it. Over half a millennium later she is reunited with her love for the first time. Will they find a way back to each other or will his betrayal forever tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Family above all**

**The Voicemail**

"Hey Care, Kol. You know how you still owe me a favour for saving your life all those years ago, well I'm looking to collect. My life along with several others dear to me is in danger because of a psycho vampire, a really old one. We're trying to kill him with the help of his father, but nobody really trusts him, and so I was thinking you could help. I'll understand if you don't want to risk your lives but I had to try. I'll explain everything when you get here.

I'll see you soon. Hopefully.

Damon.

Oh wait, I forgot to tell you where I am. You probably don't know the place. It's a little city, more like a village called Mystic Falls. It's in Virginia.

If you have any troubles…"

The phone beeped indicating the end of the voicemail.

"What do you think Kol? Should we go? Or is it too dangerous for the two of us?" She smirked at him.

"Dangerous? That's a good one. I doubt there's anything in the world that can kill you and as for me, what do I need to worry about when I've got you looking out for me?" He laughed looking at Caroline who soon joined in.

"I do wonder though who this really old vampire is. Damon's never asked for our help before even when he needed it. He's over 150 years old and he's taken down vampires twice his age so we'll probably be dealing with someone over 300 years old, not that it really matters." She paused and looked around at the beach watching surfers in the water. "So when do we leave? We need to be back soon, those boys will really miss me." She waved at one of the lifeguards walking near her.

"Really Care? You know as well as I do that you can get boy toys anywhere you go."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." She winked at Kol who started laughing. "What?" She pouted. "You know you love me."

"Do I? You might need to remind me of why again, I seem to have forgotten." He looked at her seriously before running towards the water before she could catch him.

"You'll pay for that mister. I am your sister." She shouted back at him.

"Are you sure? Do you have any proof?" He asked her.

"Argh! You're infuriating." She exclaimed.

She ran towards him stopping a few meters away. She grabbed her bikini bottom and moved it aside so that he could see her ass cheek where in display for the whole beach to see was a tattoo:

_**Caroline and Kol, family above all.**_

She looked at him for a few seconds until she heard the whistles. She quickly placed her bikini in place glaring at Kol.

"You're annoying you know that."

"It's part of my charm darling. Besides you've got nothing to hide. You're mine and I'm yours forever sis."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still mad at you. I may look like an 18 year old, but I am over 2000 and only those I deem worthy get to see my ass."

"Well I had to give your boy toys something. Imagine how heart-broken they will be when you leave. You may have slept with a few of them, but not all and this was my way of making sure they remembered you."

"You're an idiot Kol. You know that right?"

"But you love me anyway." He smiled at her. "Now come on, we have to enjoy our last night here. We'll go see Damon tomorrow. It's not like we're in a hurry to go back to that place."

"Let's go get changed and then we'll hit the bar." Caroline told him already running back towards their mansion.

Their house was on the beach so she didn't have to go very far. She ran in straight to her room and went to take a shower.

_Tonight will be a night to remember_. She thought as she turned on the water.

**FAMILY ABOVE ALL –**

Caroline groaned as she heard her alarm ring. She hesitated for a second her hand hovering over the snooze button wanting to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She and Kol had decided to fly to the nearest airport to Mystic Falls in their jet and had scheduled the flight for 10 am. It would take them 3 hours to get there and they thought it best to help Damon as soon as possible. Hence why they had to get up so early.

Caroline really shouldn't have been that tired. She had spent a lot of nights like these during her life. Being over 2000 years old Caroline had had her share of sleepless nights, still she always enjoyed sleeping and hated to get up especially when she was alone in bed. She hated the feeling but she went through it anyway. It reminded her of the past, of things she wanted to, but would never forget. It reminded her of him, of waking up in his arms for over 200 years before he screwed everything up.

Most nights Kol slept with her in bed, holding her and cuddling trying to replace his embrace, but nothing ever would.

She had tried to move on with her life, she had boyfriends every now and then, she had men warm her bed every week, but in the end she kicked them out for no one would ever be as good as him. As her husband, as Niklaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A surprising enemy**

"_With the ring I take the as my beloved wife. I promise to honour you, to cherish you and to forever more love you as my equal, my partner, my lover, my friend and my wife. I love you Caroline."_

_He placed the ring on her finger kissing every single one of them._

"_With the ring I take the as my beloved husband. I promise to honour you, to cherish you and to forever more love you as my equal, my partner, my lover, my friend and my husband. I love you Niklaus."_

_She placed the second ring on his finger._

"_With the power given to me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined, no man shall destroy. Sir Mikaelson you may kiss your bride."_

_Klaus leaned in towards Caroline slowly placing his lips on hers igniting a fire within both of them. Too soon he had to pull away for it would be called improper to display such affection in public._

_As he pulled back away from Caroline he lowly whispered into her ear "Always and forever my love."_

"Caroline?" He paused.

Nothing.

"Caroline?" He tried again.

"Caroline you need to wake up we're nearly here. We have to go."

Caroline groaned rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Do we have to, I was sleeping and I'm tired."

"Come on sleepy head, I'll carry you to the car and you can sleep there but you need to be awake when we arrive in Mystic Falls. It's about an hour from here so you'll have plenty of time to wake up and if you don't…" He paused smirking. "You know what I'll do."

"You wouldn't!" She shuddered at the memory.

"I did once. What makes you think I won't do it again?"

"You're infuriating. Fine. I'll get up once we arrive, but for right now I'm going back to sleep so you'll just have to carry me." She smiled at him.

He signed. Of course she had to make him work; she would never let him relax.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the limousine ordering one of the staff members to open the back door. He placed her into the seat and strapped her in. He got into the car from the other side and ordered the driver to take them into the city.

When the driver asked exactly where he was to take them Kol froze, Damon forgot to mention the address.

Annoyed he grabbed his phone from his pocket and started typing.

_You idiot you forgot to tell us the exact address. How can we help when we don't know where to go?_

Kol hit set smirking.

He only had to wait a minute to get a reply.

_Aren't you supposed to be smart or something? You're old enough to know how to ask in town._

_That would require me wasting energy getting out of the car and Care talking to people and as she's sleeping that might be slightly hard to do._

_Of course she's sleeping. She always slept till the afternoon. She really does represent the typical nightwalker vampire – asleep during the day and partying during the night. _

_This is getting nowhere. What's the address?_

_Just go to the Salvatore boarding house everyone knows where it is._

Kol placed his phone into his pocket smiling. Oh how he missed Damon. Though he loved Caroline, he sometimes missed having Damon as his partner in crime. Together they always drove Caroline up the walls. It's a wonder she didn't need therapy after everything they put her through.

"We're arriving in town sir. Where do you want me to go?" The driver asked.

"The Salvatore boarding house." Kol replied automatically.

He turned towards Caroline.

"Care? We're in Mystic Falls darling. You need to wake up now. If you don't who knows what my partner in crime and I will think of to wake you up." He smirked.

Caroline immediately shot up in fear hitting her head on the roof.

"Ow!" She complained. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"Darling it's not my fault you jumped up. You should know better." He scolded her smiling.

She smacked his arm.

"Care! What are you doing? I'm not your punching bag remember that."

She smiled looking out of the window.

"Mystic Falls has really changed hasn't it? The last time we were here they didn't even have running water or electricity."

"That was 300 years ago. Of course it changed. I'd be a little worried if it hadn't."

The car suddenly slowed down coming to a stop.

"We've arrived sir."

"You ready Care?" Kol asked her.

"Should I not be?" She wondered.

"Well we haven't seen Damon in over a decade."

"Relax. Stop worrying or you'll get grey hair."

Caroline opened the door and got out of the car walking slowly towards the boarding house.

She turned around and noticed Kol was still sitting in the limousine.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Of course." He said flashing next to her. "I was just giving the driver orders. We wouldn't want him to drive away now would we?"

She rolled her eyes at him and knocked on the door.

They heard feet walking towards them and the door opened revealing an irritated Damon. However as soon as he saw them his frown turned upside down.

"You came!" He exclaimed.

"I was asking for your address Damon, why else would I ask for it." Kol answered slightly irritated. As much as he enjoyed having Damon around, the boy could be so dumb at times.

"Well I wasn't expecting you this early. Although I am glad because we plan to take down that psycho tonight."

Caroline shifted on her feet. She hated standing outside of houses, it reminded her of one of her weaknesses – she had to be invited in.

Noticing her discomfort Damon quickly invited them in and led them to the sitting room.

"So why don't you tell us what's going on Damon." Caroline said sitting down.

"Right. Well you're both a lot older than me so you might have heard of the sun and the moon curse." Damon started.

"The sun and the moon curse?" Caroline squealed.

"Yes. However the curse never existed. In its place was a different one placed on one of the original vampires. He was born"

"A werewolf and turned into a vampire thus being a hybrid. The original witch binded his werewolf side by placing a curse upon him. To break it he needs a doppelganger, etc, etc. We know." Caroline interrupted him irritated. She didn't want to talk about Klaus, not now, not ever.

Kol put his hand in hers and squeezed her fingers letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Wait. How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is what this has to do with your current predicament." Kol quickly answered.

"Well, Elena, the girl I mentioned is the doppelganger." He said slowly.

"Please don't tell me he knows about her." Caroline whispered anxiously.

"He does. He already broke the curse."

"Isn't she dead then?"

"We found a way to bring her back. But that's not the worst part." Damon paused. "Klaus wants to turn werewolves into hybrids and to do that he needs her blood. We need to stop him. We have to kill him."

"Wait. You mean to tell us that you want to kill the original hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson?" Caroline asked praying she was wrong.

"Yes. We kill him tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**The return of an old enemy**

Caroline stared shocked at Damon. Out of all the enemies in the world he had to have Klaus as number one. Was this intentional? Were they being set up?

She flashed to Damon grabbing him by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Are you lying to me?" She snarled at him.

Damon looked at her terrified. Never in his time with them had he seen her so furious.

"I'm not." He choked.

"Care." Kol started.

"Stop Kol." She ordered. "You know as well as I do that Klaus might have come up with this story wanting to get us back into town. He has no means of finding us other than those who are our friends and I wouldn't put it past him if he threatened them in order to cooperate." She turned back to glare at Damon. "So I ask you again. Are you lying to me?"

"No."

She let Damon go and went to sit back down.

"What the hell Caroline!" Damon shouted. "I called you in to help me not choke me and threaten me."

"Damon, you need to understand that our relationship with Klaus is extremely complicated and we tend to be slightly paranoid in matters that concern him." Caroline replied calmly.

"Slightly paranoid?" Damon scoffed. "You have to be kidding me. Now why don't you two tell me what you know about Klaus so that we can use it in todays' plan. It's extremely important that we know everything there is to know about him and his siblings won't exactly help us."

"Siblings?" This time it was Kol's turn to be worried. "You mean his siblings are here?" He asked.

"Rebekah actually lives here and we think he has Elijah daggered."

"Typical. Of course he still uses his daggers. He's learnt nothing." Caroline sighed.

"So what did perfect Elijah do this time?" Kol asked curious.

"He tried to help us kill Klaus. Though of course he betrayed us later on and saved him."

Caroline stared at Damon wondering if he had really gone insane. Elijah betraying Klaus was something extremely unlikely.

"That's not possible. Elijah would never betray him like that. They were always close despite the Tatia fiasco."

"Well I guess something changed Elijah's mind because he wanted him dead. Anyway we managed to persuade Rebekah to help us take Klaus down. It wasn't even that hard. All we had to tell her was that Klaus killed her mother."

Kol froze. That wasn't possible.

"What?" He almost shouted. "He killed her? How do you know?"

"We found drawings in a cave with the originals family history. It showed us that it was the hybrid that killed the witch and not Mikael as everyone believed."

"Mikael? How do you know him?" Kol asked harshly.

Damon stared at his two best friends who were acting very strangely. They seemed afraid, angry and curious all at the same time.

"He's here. He's helping us kill Klaus. He has a stake that will kill him. A white oak stake to be precise because no other stake can kill any of the originals. But you probably already knew that right?" He stared at them. "How do you know everything?"

"Look, it's a long story and we don't have the time to tell you right now. We need to talk to each other first, we'll be right back." Caroline stated.

She grabbed Kol's hand and dragged him out the door towards the limousine. After locking it she held her hand up in the air to silence Kol while she chanted the necessary spell in her head.

She rarely used her magic afraid someone would find out and figure out who she was, nobody could know. She had told Kol long ago who she really was and he was the only person in the world who knew her origins and who knew about all of her capabilities.

Today she didn't care. They had to talk in private without anyone knowing what they were talking about.

"What do we do Kol?" Caroline asked. "We can't kill him."

"I know even after everything he's done I can't see him dead."

"But we have to help Damon. He's our friend and he deserves it, we owe it to him."

"I know Care, but we can't work with him. If Mikael finds out about our involvement he will screw everyone over. All he wants is to see Nik dead and he won't hesitate to take out anyone that stands in his way. You must remember the last time he tried to get us to help him."

"Of course I remember Kol. It's not often somebody tries to kidnap me let alone succeeds." Caroline snarled, anger cursing through her veins. Oh how she hated Mikael. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath remembering the time she met Mikael.

_She was walking around the market looking at cloth for a new dress. She knew she didn't need it, but she liked wearing new things, they made life seem a little less dull. She was looking at some blue cloth when she felt them – the eyes boring into her back. She turned around looking for the source but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She turned back to her cloth only to feel a presence behind her. Before she could react she felt hands around her neck and suddenly everything went black._

_When she opened her eyes once again she found herself in a dark circular room with shackles hanging on the walls. In the centre of the room was a cage hanging from the ceiling. She looked around trying to find any source of light to help her know how long she was out cold but couldn't find any. She sighed. It was going to be a long night._

_Sure she could use her magic on the shackles holding her as a prisoner to the walls, but she would risk exposure. Sure she could use her strength to pull them out of the wall, but she might show her kidnapper just how old she was which could ultimately expose her too. _

_No she wouldn't do anything. She would wait for Kol to get her and then deal with everything._

_She closed her eyes once again thinking about her best friend, her brother. She smiled remembering their instant connection the second they met. She had truly found someone incredible. After a thousand years of being alone she was happy to have him. If she couldn't have her previous best friend Quetsiyah by her side, she would have her brother. _

_She was still smiling as she heard the door open. She opened her eyes to see her kidnapper. She looked at him taking in every detail: his long dirty blond hair, his dark clothes that fit him smugly, his black eyes and his smile, his sadistic smile._

_He walked towards her eyeing her as if she was prey. He stopped in front of her and scanned her body._

"_My, my. Kol has found himself a beauty hasn't he? Too bad he isn't here though now, he would want to see this." The man leaned towards her and his eyes locked with hers. She saw they dilate and everything immediately fell into place. Only one of the originals would be able to compel another vampire, which meant he was an original. _

"_You will not fight me. In fact you will find pleasure in everything I will do to you. You will not run away and you will not hide. You will simple hear my commands and just obey." He told her._

_Caroline nodded trying to keep up the pretence. He couldn't know his compulsion wasn't working._

_The man leaned towards her and broke the chains letting her go._

"_First of all I want you to come with me." He ordered and walked towards the door._

_Caroline followed him intrigued. _

_He led her up a staircase, through the hall into a bedroom. _

_Caroline swallowed her anger rising as she spotted a bed in the corner. If he thought she would sleep with him, he would be in for a surprise. _

"_Lie down on the bed my dear."_

_Caroline did as she was told playing along._

"_Now I want you to slowly start to push your dress upwards so that I may see what treasures lie beneath."_

_Caroline felt sick as she watched his stare at her hungrily. She had had many lovers over the centuries and was confident with her body, not at all shy or ashamed, but watching the man who she thought was her biggest enemy even before they met was horrid. Nevertheless she complied and slowly started to pull her dress up trying to seduce him into coming to join her in bed. She needed him near her for her plan to work. _

_At first she showed him her ankles, then her knees and her stockings, her hips followed soon giving him a view of her underwear. She soon reached her breasts and in one swift motion as if she was eager pulled her dress above her head and discarded it on the floor. She bit her lip and spread her legs apart seducing him._

_The man flashed towards her and as he leaned in to kiss her she snuck her hands up to his neck effectively snapping his neck._

_She moved away from him repulsed and picked up her dress. She grabbed him and flashed back to the dungeon where she threw him into the cage and locked the door. _

_She heard steps on the other side of the castle and flashed to greet the visitor. She had a pretty good idea who it was._

"_Caroline." Kol sighed relieved. "I was just coming to get you."_

"_You don't need to worry about little old me; I can take care of myself." She smiled. "Come I want you to see my attacker, if I'm not wrong then I'm fairly certain you know him."_

_She led him into the dungeon and showed him the cage._

"_I do believe this is your father Mikael."_

"_Yes it is but what is he doing here? And why would he come after you?" Kol reflected for a while until he came up with a solution. "He probably knows you're Nik's wife. He wouldn't come after you if you didn't have anything to do with Nik. I'm not important enough in the family so he doesn't care about anyone I'm close to, so it can't be about me."_

_Mikael started stirring and the two broke off their conversation to look at him. He opened his eyes and looked around. As soon as he saw where he was he flashed to the door of the cage to open his eyes murderous staring at Caroline. He touched the door ready to tear it out when he felt his hands burn._

"_Now, now." Caroline started mocking him using his own words. "What do we have here?" She asked Kol. "I believe it's a bird stuck in a cage isn't that right Kol." She turned towards him grinning. _

"_Yes I do believe you're right Care and what an ugly old bird it is." He answered taunting Mikael._

"_I am your father show some respect." Mikael yelled at Kol angrily._

"_My father wouldn't kidnap my best friend and sister. He wouldn't try to compel her so he could take advantage of her." Kol shouted back._

_Caroline froze. She didn't tell him about that. She turned to look at him her eyebrows raised._

_Kol smirked. "Your dress is the wrong side on and isn't ripped which means you played along with his game before snapping his neck."_

_Caroline looked down on the floor embarrassed. She never wanted Kol to know what she did._

"_Oh don't be embarrassed darling. I'm proud of you; it's him I'm ashamed of. He can't even get a girl on his own into his bed. He has to resort to compelling, it's quite sad really. Now enough chit chat, what the hell do you want with her?" Kol asked._

"_And why would I tell you that my son. You've showed me you don't care about what happens to me so why should I tell you?"_

"_Well you could tell me or I could let you rot in this cage forever your choice." Kol shrugged walking away._

"_Wait!" Mikael called. "I want you to join me in my quest to kill Niklaus."_

_Kol turned to look at him suspiciously. "So why did you kidnap Caroline?"_

"_I wanted you to have no choice but to join me. I've seen you two together and I know you would do anything for her so I knew if I took her you would come and rescue her."_

_Kol turned to him enraged. "If you ever dare to use Caroline against me it will be the last thing you ever do. And to answer your offer, no, I won't join you on your quest to kill my brother. He may not be your son but he is still me brother and I will not kill him."_

_Caroline and Kol walked to the door hand in hand before Caroline stopped and turned back towards Mikael._

"_The cage doors will open in about 24 hours according to my witch." Caroline and Kol both smirked fully aware the only witch in their lives was Caroline herself. "But listen very closely to what I'm telling you now. _I_f you ever come near Kol again I will kill you." She smiled at him. "I am stronger than you and you would do well to remember that."_

_She started to make her way up the stairs before calling over her shoulder. _

"_By the way if I ever hear you harmed Niklaus in any way, I will personally stick your fancy white oak stake into your cold dead heart." She warned him before flashing away._

Kol turned to look at her.

"Kol we can't let him kill Nik. I won't let it happen. No matter our differences I will never see him killed. But we need to help Damon so I propose we go along with whatever plan they have avoiding Mikael and just before they try to stake Nik, we grab the stake and kill Mikael, like I promised him I would, and then we threaten Niklaus into leaving Damon and the doppelganger alone. Does that sound ok?" She asked him.

"I guess it's the only thing we can do." He smiled at her.

"Ok. Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I would like to thank all those who have favoured or followed this story as well as HotHybridSex, horsegirlrule, justine and ApekshaStar who reviewed. It's incredible reading the feedback and I'm really glad you like it. **

**Anyway here's another chapter that I hope you guys will like.  
**

**Plan 101**

Caroline and Kol walked together back into the house and settled down on to the sofa. They knew Damon would be suspicious of them especially after their reaction, and so they had decided to give Damon a brief slightly changed version of their history. Even though they didn't want to lie to him it was the only way for them to reach their goal. They had formulated a plan in the car and all they had to do now was follow it.

Damon heard them come back inside the house and flashed downstairs to talk to them. He had tried listening to their conversation but for some reason was unable. He didn't hear anything.

"So have you two consulted? Am I ready to be clued in or are you going to keep everything a secret from me?" Damon spat angrily.

"Look. There are some things that you don't know about our past, that nobody knows but we are ready to tell you some portion of our history. We want you to hear us out first though before you do anything rash. We would be able to stop you but neither of us wants to get it your way." Caroline stated, always the diplomat.

"I'm listening."

"Firstly you must know that we will help you get Klaus away from you and the doppelganger. However it is necessary that you know that we will not kill him. Not only do we not want to, we don't want to risk anything. He is one of the originals and killing him will only have consequences."

Caroline paused trying to read Damon's expression.

He looked slightly annoyed and angry but otherwise calm.

"We never told you how old we were or how we got turned and it's because it would be extremely dangerous for anyone who knew. Stronger than most, we have little to fear, but even we have our fair share of enemies. Klaus being one of them in a sense. Kol is …" She turned to Kol asking for his permission. Seeing his nod she continued. "Kol is his brother."

Damon turned to look at Kol astounded. One of his best friends, his buddy, was an original.

They waited for Damon to speak but after a while figured it was best just to continue for he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was a fish.

"Damon we know this is a lot to take in but there's more and we need you to be calm about this." Caroline told him.

Kol just rolled his eyes and snickered. "Cat got your tongue Salvatore?"

"Shut up Kol." Damon answered. "It's a lot to take in. It's not every day you find out one of your long-time friends is an original. How'd you expect me to react?"

Damon turned to look at Caroline. "What is Klaus to you?" He asked sceptical.

Caroline looked at the floor playing with her hands. Even though they had decided to tell Damon about their history with Klaus, Caroline was suddenly very nervous and reluctant to continue.

"Damon." She whispered.

"What Caroline?" He responded harshly.

Kol wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders comforting her and giving her the courage she needed to look up at Damon.

"He's my husband, or was anyway. I don't really know how to call it. What do you call the person you married 800 years ago and from whom you separated 700 years ago?"

Damon turned away from them and started pacing. This was too much information from him. His two best friends in the world were family to his biggest enemy. He couldn't deal with this he had to concentrate on their plan for tonight.

He froze. Tonight. Their plan. He needed their help; they were his backup, his secret weapon -two old vampires that nobody knew. What would happen now?

"So what do you plan on doing tonight then? Are you going to stop me? Kill me to stop me from killing him?" He asked furiously.

"What? No!" Caroline shouted at him. "Of course we won't kill you, you're our friend, but we will not let you kill him. Don't worry though. Klaus knows better than to cross me." She smirked. "I warned him 100 years ago." She stopped her voice breaking.

"What is your plan in that case? Talk to him? Threaten him? None of it will work. He's the original hybrid, the most powerful creature alive, he won't negotiate with you." Damon exclaimed irritated. _Were they really that delusional?_ He thought.

"You worry too much Salvatore. Where's my drinking buddy? I don't need somebody grumpy in his place. I need someone that'll help me annoy and prank my sis." Kol told him.

Damon growled. "This isn't the place or time for this. This is serious. He compelled my brother, he turned Tyler into a werewolf and he's using the girl I love as a blood bag!" Damon shouted furious.

Caroline and Kol both froze as they heard Damon's proclamation of love. They had suspected as much but having it confirmed was something else entirely.

"Just calm down Damon. Everything will work out don't worry. We have a plan. For right now we just need you to tell us the plan."

"Fine, but if you double-cross me you'll have another enemy to add to your list."

Caroline and Kol both rolled their eyes at him. He always was a drama queen.

"So basically Stefan called Klaus and told him his father was dead, that Elena daggered him. As he's under compulsion to do as Klaus says we really had to dagger him so that nothing would be amiss. As far as we know Klaus is coming to the homecoming dance at the school today where we plan to surprise him with Mikael. He has a white oak stake that he wants to use to kill Klaus with. Rebekah has agreed to let us kill Klaus because he murdered their mother but we still planned to dagger her just in case. He is her brother after all." Damon finished looking pointedly at Kol.

"We won't dagger Rebekah. I refuse to let anyone dagger any member of the family under my watch." Caroline responded angrily. "As for your plan, what are you going to do with Stefan?" She asked.

"Mikael is meant to snap his neck just before the dance so that he can't interfere with anything."

"And when is Mikael coming here?" Caroline asked.

"He should be here in half an hour."

"Great." Caroline said thrilled. "Kol remember the plan?" She asked looking at him.

He nodded smiling.

"Perfect. Let's get to it."

**AN: Sorry about the lack of Klaroline action so far but don't worry their reunion will be very soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback it always helps me write.**

**Petra**


	5. Chapter 5

**The family reunion**

Half an hour later they heard a knock on the door. As previously discussed Caroline went to open it. She took a deep breath and put on her best smile and opened the door.

To say Mikael was shocked would be an understatement. His mouth was open as he gaped at her, his eyes wide taking in her form. His eyes scanned her body and Caroline had to remind herself that this was all part of the plan. She felt naked underneath his stare even though she was wearing a tight gold mini-dress. It showed off her curves and her long legs as well as gave a perfect view of the top of her cleavage.

She turned around her back towards him and called into the house.

"Kol! Your father's here!"

She waited until Kol had flashed beside her before making her way towards the common room to pour herself a drink. If she wanted to keep her sanity she would need it.

As she walked she put an extra sway in her hips and a smile formed on her face as she thought about Mikael's reaction. If his expression was any indication their plan was working.

She poured herself a glass of Martini, sat down in the armchair and listened to Kol and Mikael.

"How nice of you to come. I almost thought you had chickened out worried you would die." Kol started enjoying the flash of anger in Mikael's eyes. "I wouldn't put it past you though, you always were a coward. Not even capable of avenging your wife's death, what does that say about you? Bringing up a child that wasn't even yours without knowing it. The shame." Kol paused well aware he was provoking him. "At least I'm here now, no thanks to you though. At least Rebekah knows something about family and told me everything and this time **I** **won't **let Klaus get away with murdering my mother. Where were you when it happened? How could you not keep her safe? It doesn't matter anyway, the only thing you're good for today is to cause a distraction and give us the stake so that I may push it into the bastard's cold heart. I may despise you but right now I hate him more." Kol finished and looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Mikael looked at him for a while thinking over what he said.

"You should do well to remember your place in this family son. We wouldn't want you to take a stake in your heart no would we?" Mikael snickered sarcastically.

"But that's the beauty of this. You may threaten me but you will never pull through. There's only one white oak stake and it had Klaus's name written all over it. Now if you excuse me I have one lovely lady waiting for me and she deserves my attention more than you do."

"I never saw you as someone to settle down my son. But then again you always were a disappointment weren't you?"

Kol laughed baiting him. "It was never my objective to please you, but I do know you approve of her after all your eyes nearly fell out when you saw her today."

"Manners." Mikael snarled at Kol.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like for example breaking someone's neck." Kol asked flashing away.

He listened to Mikael for a few seconds as he arrived next to Caroline. He heard him huff and puff in anger debating what to do before climbing up the stairs to find Damon and Stefan the plan had to continue.

Kol looked at Caroline before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

_Do you think he bought it?_ He typed and passed it to her.

_I don't think he suspects much._ _He probably won't be very trusting after all we refused to help him the last time, but I think Rebekah betraying Nik in this situation works out in our favour._

_Good. We need this to work._

_It will don't worry._

_Care, do you think he knows about your relation to Nik? _

_He can't. We've been only together for the past 700 years that counts for something._

_I know. Do you think I made a good fake boyfriend?_

_Of course. If I didn't know any better I would believe it myself._

Kol laughed reading her last comment.

"So am I a good boyfriend?" He asked her smirking.

"The best." She laughed. "Now how about you refresh my drink love." She ordered before placing her hand over her mouth horrified.

_Love_.

It wasn't a word she used very often. In fact she avoided it completely as it reminded her of him.

Kol caught on to her slip well aware of her thoughts. They just knew each other too well.

To cover up her slip he quickly replied. "Slow down darling, we don't want you to be drunk before the dance do we?"

"Shut up Kol. I can hold my liquor." She hit him on the head playfully.

"Oh come here you." Kol said spreading his arms wide waiting for her to embrace him.

She hugged him tightly for a second before pulling back and gazing into his eyes. They both leaned in slowly when they suddenly heard Damon clear his throat.

_Right on time._ They both thought._ Damon sure knows how to follow a plan._

"What do you want Salvatore?" Kol asked exasperated.

"Even though I would love to see you two making out and getting at it all night" he paused as Kol threw him a glare "if you want to see your brother dead we need to go to the dance."

Sighing Caroline and Kol let go of each other with a frown on their faces. They turned towards Mikael and saw him positively raging.

"What's the matter father? Do you not like seeing your son in love?" He asked.

Caroline laughed interrupting the father son stare down.

"Come on Kol." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go before he blows out of jealousy."

Hand in hand they walked out towards their limo. They climbed in and waited for Damon and Mikael to join them.

As soon as they did Damon's phone started ringing.

"_Elena?"_

"_Damon the plan has changed."_

"_What do you mean changed? Everything was ready." _Damon growled into the phone.

"_The gym's flooded so they moved the location of the dance."_

"_Great, just great. Where will it be?"_

"_At the Lockwood's manner."_

"_Ok. We'll figure it out."_

"_Damon wait, is Stefan ok?"_

"_Sure if you count Papa Original nearly draining him of his blood ok." _He looked at Mikael annoyed. _"But don't worry, he'll be ok. Look I have to go we need to figure this out."_ He pressed the end button and sighed. Something always had to go wrong.

"Does this change a lot?" Caroline asked worried.

"No. We just need to keep in mind that you three can't get inside the house."

"Ok."

A few minutes later they arrived in front of a large mansion surrounded by teenagers. Damon stepped out of the vehicle first enjoying the envious looks the boys threw him and the attention he received from the females.

Inside the car the tension was building.

Caroline looked at Kol, who nodded. He slid out of the car and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it grateful and together they joined the party leaving Mikael in the limousine.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's another update for you guys. I hope you all like it.**

**I would like to thank: Klaroline-Teenwolf, Justine, KlarolineCinderella and ApekshaStar for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favoured my story.**

**To answer Klaroline-Teenwolf's review I would just like to say that although his reasons aren't clear at the moment, they should be in the next few chapters and I wouldn't like to spoil the surprise by telling you now. Sorry :D**

**Lovers of the past**

The party was in full swing. On the stage a live band provided the music for the night. They were surprisingly good considering homecoming was funded by the school. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. This couldn't have been organised by teenagers, this was Klaus's work.

Caroline and Kol were aware Klaus was somewhere on the property. They could smell all the hybrids around and wherever Klaus was, hybrids followed. It was only a matter of time before he found them. Deciding they needed to be at least a bit drunk before their encounter with Klaus, the two vampires headed towards the bar. As usual Kol ordered a glass of Whiskey on the rocks whereas Caroline ordered her typical Gin-Martini with an olive.

After several glasses they decided it was time to dance. After all they couldn't be unconscious for their plan to work and more alcohol would have that consequence.

Pushing through the crowd till they were right in front of the band they held on to one another not wanting to get separated. Finally reaching their desired place they started dancing close to each other. Caroline's hands were on Kol's shoulders and his were on her waist. They were acting like a couple – that was the plan.

After several songs of the two grinding on the dance floor against each other Caroline started to get annoyed. She loved dancing with Kol and it was never awkward for them to dance like this, but tonight she couldn't help but feel it was wrong. She might want Klaus to hurt but pretending to date his brother was a low blow.

"_Make sure your friends know who's throwing this party Tyler. They should know who's in charge."_

Caroline froze as she heard the voice hunting her dreams. It was the first time since she left that she heard him. Caroline couldn't describe what she was feeling at that moment. She shouldn't care. She shouldn't want to hear it again. But she did. As much as she denied it she knew she wanted to talk to him, to see him, to…

_No! Get a grip Caroline! You're stronger than this!_

She tried to convince herself.

As the next song came on Caroline started dancing like never before. People around her stopped to stare at the couple mesmerised.

_Oh who am I kidding? I want him to notice me._

Throughout the whole song Caroline and Kol were at the centre of attention from everyone around them. She knew Klaus was near, she had heard him speak, but she knew he still hadn't seen her. Deciding to change the plan a little she winked at Kol and turned towards the stage.

As she started walking up the podium stairs a hand grabbed her.

"What are you doing Care?" Kol asked her staring in wonder and slight fear.

"Trust me." She mouthed.

As the band finished the song they were playing Caroline walked on the stage. She stopped by every band member quickly compelling them into doing what she wanted and then took the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. Most of you don't know me but my name is Caroline …"She paused taking a deep breath slightly unsure of how to continue. She could either use her maiden name or the name she took when she married Klaus. "Forbes. Caroline Forbes and I would like to dedicate this song to Klaus. I hope you enjoy this."

She looked at the audience and her eyes caught his as she began to sing.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
__Cause all that's waiting is regret  
__Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
__You lost the love I loved the most__  
_

Caroline's eyes were locked with his throughout the song. She could see the shock and the pain in his eyes but there was something else too. It seemed like relief.

Caroline was getting angrier by the second. _How dare he be relieved that I'm telling him it's forever over?_

Caroline continued to sing meaning every single word.

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
__Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
__I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
__Cause you broke all your promises  
__And now you're back  
__You don't get to get me back__  
_

Caroline looked back at Kol as the song came to an end. This was a bad idea. Her eyes pleaded with Kol just to help her get out of here.

_Who do you think you are?_

Caroline finished the song quietly and handed the microphone back to one of the singers. As she started to descend the stairs hurrying to get out of there a voice stopped her.

"Good evening everyone. Let's give it up for Caroline." He shouted through the mike.

Everyone started clapping and cheering and Caroline waved at them not knowing what else to do.

"Very touching sweetheart." He turned back to the crowd. "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate." He turned back to Caroline. "It's been a long time coming."

As she saw him walking towards her she ran back down to Kol desperate to reach him before Klaus got to her. She couldn't face him alone at least not in the beginning.

A hand grasped hers just as she was about to reach him.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk love? We have some catching up to do, you and I." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline turned to look at him for a second before her eyes turned back to Kol. His eyebrows were raised at her asking her the million dollar question.

_Do you want to talk to him?_

She closed her eyes thinking it through. She knew she would talk to him eventually, whether it be now, in an hour, in a year or in a thousand, they would talk.

"It's fine Kol. We can talk."

If Klaus was surprised by her acceptance he didn't show it. He smiled and offered his arm to her. She took it without hesitation but not before turning back to Kol and speaking into his mind for the first time ever.

"_Just follow the plan Kol. I'll be fine."_

**AN: So I hope you all liked it enough to leave a comment.**

**Until next time.**

**Petra**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone. I have another update for all of you. It's probably going to be the only update today but it's my longest chapter yet so that should make up for it. I hope it answers some of your questions.**

**I would like to thank everyone who followed or favoured the story as well as all those that added reviews (Klaroline-teenwolf, Briea and Justine). They really make up my day.**

**So without any delay here's the next chapter.**

**PS. Don't hesitate to leave a review.**

**Unusual catching up**

They walked arm in arm for what seemed like hours, not talking only enjoying each other's company. They both knew it wouldn't last, but were both content with just living in the now. Everything would catch up with them in a while of that they were both certain. They had issues, important issues to resolve but neither wanted to be the one to ruin the mood.

Caroline's phone buzzed with a message interrupting the silence.

_Are you okay?_ She sighed reading Kol's message.

_Don't worry._ _I can take care of myself._ She replied before putting back the phone into her purse.

She knew whatever silent agreement of not talking they had had with Klaus was now void and so she decided to break the silence.

"We need to talk."

"About what sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically. "About how you left without saying goodbye? About how I haven't seen you for over 700 years? About how you chose Kol over me? About how you threatened me? Please do tell me what's on your mind because I honestly can't think of anything we need to talk about."

"I know you're angry but you have no right to say all this. It was your fault I left. You knew what my feelings about it were and yet you completely disregarded them. You didn't wait to listen to my explanations you just simply assumed you were right and so you acted out. Well congratulations if ruining everything we had had been your goal then you achieved it."

"Are you telling me I was wrong? Do you mean to tell me that you never ever chose Kol over me? That you never slept with him? That you never cheated on me? You know you talk a lot about honesty but you never told me what was going on so what was I supposed to think?

"You were supposed to trust me!" She shouted at him.

"I don't trust anyone love. This way I'm never betrayed."

"Betrayed." She scoffed. "I never betrayed you; the same cannot be said about you though."

_**Over 700 years ago**_

_Caroline awoke to the sound of knocking. Groaning she turned in bed to her husband who was staring at her. She put her head on his bare chest and signed in content. With one hand stroking her hair and the other holding her close to him the moment couldn't be any more perfect. It was at times like these that they both couldn't believe what they had done to deserve such a life._

'_Knock. Knock.'_

_The sound of the door cracking open made them turn their heads towards the visitor scowling._

_Kol's head appeared in the doorway._

"_Can I come in lovebirds?" He asked._

"_What do you want Kol?" Klaus growled._

"_I wanted to talk to your better half brother. I have some important business I need to discuss with her." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively._

_Klaus started to get up to teach his brother some manners when Caroline grabbed his hand holding him in place._

"_Oh Kol." Caroline sighed pretending to be exasperated. "You know we never discuss business." She announced playfully._

_Klaus growled irritated._

_Caroline and Kol stared at each other making moony eyes irritating Klaus further for a few seconds before exploding into a laughing fit._

_Klaus sighed annoyed. They always knew how to push his buttons._

"_This never gets old sis." Kol smirked._

"_I know." She laughed. "But Kol seriously what do you need? Our Nik annoying time was scheduled for later on today." She winked at him._

"_Believe it or not, I really do need to talk to you about business." Kol stated seriously._

_Caroline frowned. This didn't sound good. There was only one thing that could make Kol act so mature and serious._

"_Right." She answered immediately. "Give me 5 minutes to get changed and I'll be right out."_

_Kol left scoffing under his breath. "Five minutes sure, that'll be enough time for you and Nik."_

_Caroline giggled at Kol's words. He knew them so well._

_As soon as the door closed Caroline was pinned against the bed with Klaus hovering above her._

"_Really five minutes?" He asked smirking._

"_Well I only need to change and believe it or not it doesn't take me that long."_

"_I can think of better ways for you to use your time. Or better yet, for us to use the time."_

"_I can't I really have to go. Kol will be waiting." She told him._

_Klaus rolled off of her angry._

_Caroline smiled looking away from him. He really made it so easy to mess with him._

_She walked towards her cupboard where she left all her dresses. Choosing a deep royal blue long sleeved dress that she knew he loved she slowly started undressing herself of her night clothes._

_She smirked as she felt his eyes on her the whole time._

_She grabbed a few undergarments and placed them on a chair right beside her dress. She discarded all of her clothes letting him enjoy the show before flashing onto him straddling him. _

_She kissed him immediately enjoying the sounds he made as she lightly tugged on his lower lip with her teeth._

"_You really didn't think I'd leave without making love to you did you?" She asked as she pulled her lips away from his._

_They spent the next hour or so cherishing the other's body not knowing their happiness would be short-lived._

_**- FAMILY ABOVE ALL –**_

_Kol sat in the garden patiently waiting for her to come. Though he knew it was hard for her to leave her husband it irritated him at times. He loved her more than anything and even though she was only his sister he hated that Klaus was taking her away from him more and more. He wanted to spend time with her too. She was supposed to help him find true love like she did. She was supposed to teach him everything she knew. She was supposed to be there for him like she had been before 1114, before he introduced her to Klaus. She was his sister and he her brother and nothing should ever separate them._

_Footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He sighed relieved that Caroline was alone. What he had to tell her was important and she needed to know it straight away._

"_Hey Kol." She smiled at him. "What's so important?"_

"_Care I don't have good news."_

"_Does it have something to do with _him_?" She asked._

"_It does. One of my spies came to me this morning telling me of a rumour spreading through the world of a creature buried underground that could resurrect the dead. He also told me several covens of witches were devoting their lives to find him."_

_Caroline started pacing. This wasn't good. Silas shouldn't be found. If someone found him it would only be a matter of time before they found out about her, if they hadn't already._

"_Do they…" Caroline paused visibly shaking. "Do they know about me?" She asked._

_He paused wondering how to tell her._

"_Some are convinced that Silas isn't the only one true immortal in the world. They believe a creature far more powerful than him exists hiding somewhere in the world." He looked at her to see her reaction. When he saw her hands trembling and the tears in her eyes he wrapped his arms around her comforting her. "Care I know you don't want to know this, but you must. Some are certain you are hiding with us. They think the best was for you to stay hidden is to be in plain sight or in this case staying with the originals."_

_Caroline's breath caught in her throat. They couldn't know. Nobody could know. It wasn't the right time yet. The world couldn't know about her not now not ever. If they ever found out she would never live in peace again. She would spend her life running from everyone including her biggest enemy, Silas. _

"_It's just a rumour though Kol, right?" She asked already knowing the answer._

"_You know as much as I do that it's not a rumour and as soon as people find out the truth there will be thousands asking for your help as well as thousands seeking your death. You know what we need to do."_

_Caroline looked away. She knew their death was inevitable but she still didn't like killing. She had done enough of it to last forever when she was first turned and couldn't control the bloodlust. _

"_I know. But it never gets easier." She frowned._

"_When do you want to go?" He asked her._

"_Did it seem urgent?"_

"_It did."_

"_Then we leave tonight." Caroline decided already wondering how she was going to explain this to Klaus._

"_I'll organise everything you just talk to Nik. He won't like this."_

"_I know, but if I tell him then he'll be in danger. It's bad enough I'm putting you in danger by knowing my real identity; I can't put him through it too. He'll want to be the hero and do it himself and that'll only attract more attention towards him. I'm not afraid of Mikael, I don't need to be, but I know how Nik feels and no matter what he shouldn't have to face him until he's ready."_

"_Don't worry about me Care. I'll be okay I always am and I would never let you face this alone. If you don't want to tell him then don't, but I know he worries about you every time we leave like this."_

"_I know, I will one day. I just promised Quetsiyah I wouldn't tell anyone ever and even though you figured it all out on your own I still feel like I betrayed her. She's the one that made me like this and I owe her for it with everything I have."_

"_Do not worry, everything will work out eventually." He comforted her._

"_I hope so."_

_**- FAMILY ABOVE ALL –**_

"_What do you mean you have to go?" Klaus asked her angrily. _

"_There's this danger that we need to eradicate as soon as possible." _

"_What do you mean 'we'? Who are you bringing with you? Kol?"_

"_Nik you don't need to worry about him. He's my brother nothing else."_

"_It's always him isn't it? You always pick him over me."_

"_It's not like that. I just don't want to put you in danger." She exclaimed frustrated._

"_In danger? I'm an original practically invincible and your husband, I should have a say in this."_

"_Nik, I love you, but you need to let me do this. I know you want to help me and protect me but I can't stand to let put you in danger. I won't. Kol only knows about this because he caught me one time otherwise even he wouldn't know and he's my oldest friend. I told you I promised my maker I would never reveal her secrets and I won't betray her, I'm sorry."_

"_Right you maker. You never did tell me anything about her." He said bitterly._

"_I will when the time is right and you need to know. For now I don't want you to live in fear because if I tell you, you will always look around you suspiciously waiting for someone to attack me and I want you to live your life happy and safe."_

_She turned around and walked towards the door with her suitcase in her hand._

"_I love you. I'm sorry."_

_She walked out the door and went to Kol unaware Klaus was following her hiding in the shadows._

_When Kol saw her he rushed forward and embraced her._

"_Are you ok?" He asked her worried._

"_I'll be fine. I just hate doing this to him again."_

"_Come on let's go we need to hurry." Kol said quickly changing the conversation aware she was close to tears._

"_Let's go." She answered grabbing his hand._

_They walked together to the carriage, got it and left._

_Klaus walked out of the shadows furious. How dare she leave again? How dare she hold Kol's hand and say nothing was going on? What did she mean by "doing this again"? Klaus's mind was racing and as much as he tried to convince himself he knew there was only one solution, they were having an affair._

_He flashed back to their room and started ripping everything that came in his way: the paintings, the furniture, the clothes… Soon there was nothing left intact. But it wasn't enough he needed more. _

_Out the room and out the castle he flashed to a brothel nearby and started indulging in blood._

_Every day from then on he returned trying to erase her from his mind._

_**- FAMILY ABOVE ALL –**_

_A week later Caroline and Kol arrived back at the castle their mission a success. All covens seeking to find Silas and Caroline had been eradicated and all those who had heard of the rumour compelled. It had taken more time than usual because of the extent of the rumour but it was finally done._

_Caroline couldn't wait to see her husband again. She had missed him so much. She knew he would be angry but hoped he would just be happy she was back. Except for times when she left with Kol they were happily married. They rarely argued and most of the family couldn't stand to be around them because they were still in the honeymoon stage even after 200 years of knowing each other and over 100 years of being married._

_She rushed into their bedroom looking for him only to find everything destroyed. She flashed into his painting room knowing it was the only place in the house he would be in if he was still angry._

_She knocked on the door and entered._

_She had been expecting anger but what she saw was beyond anything she could have imagined. He was livid. He stared at her blood around his mouth and on his clothes, eyes dark and unforgiving._

"_What are you doing here sweetheart? Already bored with Kol?"_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked surprised._

"_Shouldn't you go back to your lover?"_

"_I don't have a lover Nik? I love you. I don't need or want one." She answered starting to get angry herself._

_He flashed to her startling her. He put his hands on each side of her face as if to caress her cheeks._

"_You're lying and the first thing I'm going to do is take it up with your lover." He stated calmly before snapping her neck._

_He picked up the dagger he had hidden in the room and flashed to where Kol was standing stabbing it into his heart. _

_He picked him up and flashed down to the dungeons where he had a witch spell several coffins so that only he could open them. He put Kol into one of them and closed it. _

_He ran out of the house and into the brothel not knowing what else to do. He couldn't face Caroline at the moment, he didn't know what to do with her. To get his mind off of her he grabbed several girls and went with them to one of the rooms. He compelled them not to scream but to enjoy everything and started drinking their blood._

_**- FAMILY ABOVE ALL –**_

_Caroline awoke angrier than she had ever been. He had broken her neck, snapped it without any remorse. He was going to pay for that. But first she needed to find Kol. His words still rang in her head and she was worried what he would do to him._

_She searched the whole estate for Kol but couldn't find him anywhere. Despite her better judgement, knowing the risks she went to his bedroom once more and grabbed one of his belongings She had spelled several items linking them to different members of the family so she could always find them. She grabbed his watch and did a location spell on Kol. As soon as she knew where he was she flashed to the dungeons and saw several coffins._

"_He didn't." She said to herself._

_She approached the first casket and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. She hit it trying to destroy it but nothing happened. She tried the same thing with the others but realised it was useless. She concentrated on each one of the coffins and using her magic she felt them open up one by one. As soon as she saw Kol she pulled out the dagger and waited for him to wake up. _

_Though she was angry she knew it was partially her fault for not trusting him with her secret. But she would rectify that and would make him beg for Kol's forgiveness because daggering someone would never be ok with her._

_Kol woke up a while later and turned to look at Caroline. She was positively fuming. As soon as he got out of the coffin all of them shattered into pieces._

"_Care calm down. You shouldn't use your magic like this it's dangerous."_

"_Let's go." She ordered swiftly walking towards the stairs._

"_Where are we going?" He asked flashing in front of her worried._

"_We're going to see Niklaus." She stated flashing away to follow his scent. _

_**- FAMILY ABOVE ALL –**_

_She followed the scent disgusted to a brothel with Kol at her heels. Entering she quickly scanned the place and didn't see him anywhere. She walked up the steps grabbing Kol's arm painfully terrified of what she would see. _

_She listened to the sounds and opened the door she thought he was in wishing she never had. There sitting on the bed was Klaus feeding from one of the whores. Another was lying on the floor dead her blouse opened exposing her breasts. A third was sitting next to Klaus her hand inside his trousers where Caroline could see his swiftly growing erection. _

_Noticing a movement at the door Klaus looked up to see Caroline's horrified expression and Kol looking at him angrily. He followed Caroline's eyes and immediately saw her looking at the hand in his trousers. He pushed the whore away but it was too late. Caroline flashed away with Kol leaving him behind. He put his shirt on and zipped up his trousers ready to follow them but when he got outside there was no scent to follow. He ran back to the castle expecting her to be there waiting to confront him but as he arrived he knew he was wrong. The castle was empty except for a few servants. Panicking he ran to one of his witches eager to track Caroline down with a locating spell but soon realised it was impossible. _

_All of the witches told him the same thing: "Without any blood it's impossible to trace either of them."_

_They tried locating Kol but their efforts were wasted too, Caroline had placed a spell on him to make him untraceable to any witch but her._

_None of the witches Klaus used survived the night. _

_Caroline and Kol left that night both hurt and angry by the events. Kol had been betrayed by his brother and daggered whereas Caroline saw her husband cheat on her and hurt her brother. That night they vowed to one another to never let anything happen to the other._

"I didn't take you here to talk the past. I'm over it. What I want to know now is why you're here. You've managed to avoid me for the past 700 years so why now?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe I just missed you." She said quietly.

"I doubt it, you have Kol to keep you company as always." He told her bitterly.

"You know you say you don't care anymore but we both know it isn't true. If you truly didn't care you wouldn't have reacted to my song and you wouldn't be here acting like a jealous husband."

"What do you want from me?" He shouted.

"I honestly don't know." She whispered.

"So why are you here?" He asked her coming closer to her. "Did you miss me? Or did you want to flaunt your relationship with my brother in front of me?"

"This is ridiculous. I won't stand here and listen to your false accusations. I never slept with Kol and I never will. You can either believe me or not, it's your call, but one day when you realise it's you who should grovel at my feet for my forgiveness just remember it's not just me you should apologise to." She looked into his eyes before flashing away not wanting him to see the tears on her cheeks.

She made her way back to the party aware she was being followed. She knew it wasn't Klaus and she knew whoever it was had witnessed the whole scene. She stopped and turned around to look for her stalker before her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm back with another update. I wrote this chapter yesterday but I wasn't too happy with it and so I rewrote it today so sorry for it taking longer than usual. Anyway I would like to thank all my followers and those who put this story into their favourites. It means a lot.**

**I would also like to that my reviewers: HotHybridSex, Amnex, brighteyescoldheart and Ellavm18. I would like to do a special shoutout to Klaroline-teenwolf and Justine who grace me with their comments most of the chapters.**

**Finally brighteyescoldheart alerted me to a mistake in the previous chapter regarding the clothes and I would like to thank this user and assure him or her that it will be rectified.**

**Thank you for your interest and enjoy, but don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Interested and jealous or simply a part of the plan?**

When Caroline woke up she quickly opened her eyes scanning the area. She noticed the black heavy door, the impenetrable glass and the large open space with seats on both ends. She immediately knew where she was she just didn't know why. Why would someone take her back to the limousine?

She looked at her wrists feeling a slight burn in them and noticed them tied together using ropes that had to be dipped in Vervain. She knew if she pulled she would free herself of them and could escape but curiosity got the best of her and she patiently waited for her kidnapper to reveal himself. She had a good guess on who it might be but people were capable of surprises and so she didn't hold her breath.

A while later she started to get irritated. She had no desire to be kept a prisoner and certainly no wish to stay in the limousine for the whole night. Sighing she decided to just leave. The kidnapper would reveal himself sooner or later; it was only a matter of time.

She pulled on the ropes and tore them to pieces. She threw them on the floor and opened the door, surprised it wasn't locked. She stepped out of the vehicle and immediately knew why. All around the car stood hybrids.

_Now this is interesting._ She thought. _The hybrids are sired to Nik but he doesn't know about the limousine so why are they here?_ She looked at them once more and noticed their dazed look. They were compelled.

With the suspect list narrowed Caroline was certain she knew who her kidnapper was.

"Why doesn't one of you let your master know I'm awake? I'm sure he'd like to know." She told them annoyed.

She looked around and noticed the faint glow of lights on the hillside – the party. She started to walk towards it only to have her path blocked by one of the hybrids. His eyes flashed gold and he growled at her.

"If you don't stop moving we'll have to stop you and it won't be pretty." He snickered. "For you."

"Look, either get your master to come here immediately or I'm leaving. I don't have the nerves to put up with you lot for very long and we wouldn't want you to end up with your heart scattered on the ground."

The hybrid standing in front of her began to lose his patience. His face was slowly changing showing off his hybrid features. He leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear.

"As soon as he's done with you I'll bite you and you won't get to live another day. Nobody threatens me and gets away with it."

She started laughing. This was obviously an ex-alpha showing his power. Pathetic really.

She plunged her hand in his chest and pulled out his heart throwing it on the ground.

"You're right." She told his dead body. "Nobody threatens me and gets away with it."

The other hybrids looked at her furiously. She could see the debate in their eyes. They had to keep her alive, that much was obvious, but their temper was getting in the way of their orders. They wanted revenge.

She heard one of the hybrids behind her run at her and quickly dodged him snapping his neck in the process. Immediately the rest started attacking her and Caroline not wanting to kill all of them started snapping their necks one by one.

Just as she snapped the last hybrid's neck she heard a movement behind her.

She turned around and tensed. There he stood watching her.

"Bravo. I really didn't think you had it in you." He told her.

"And I didn't think you'd miss the show, but here you are right on time to see it end. How sad. Perhaps next time you might like to join in." She snickered.

"Let's get something straight. You may overpower these abominations but I'm an original and though you may think it, you are not stronger than me. So hold your tongue." He snarled at her.

"So sorry Mikael. Would you like me to apologise?" She asked sarcastically.

He growled and flashed at her grabbing her by the neck. She let him take control knowing he couldn't let him find out about her strength just yet.

"I should just kill you right now. I should end you for your disrespect, but sadly I won't. I have better plans." He turned his head to look her straight in the eyes. "But don't worry my dear you **will **die, but not right now. All in due time."

"I'm curious. Why did you kidnap me again? Do you think you need insurance to make sure Kol behaves?"

"No. This isn't for Kol, although having power over him certainly is a bonus. This is for Niklaus."

She looked at him pretending to be confused and shocked.

"What, what do you mean for Niklaus? Why would Klaus care that you have me?"

"Oh don't play dumb darling. Do you really think I didn't know all this time you are married to him? Even though you are beautiful I never would have looked at you twice without a reason. Unlike you I intend to keep my wedding vows forever."

"Really? I would have thought you would want to get even with your wife, after all she didn't stay true to her word did she?" She asked baiting him.

He slapped her hard across the face silencing her. She growled not expecting it. It took all her self-restraint not to punch him back, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

"Now I'm starting to understand how you feel. I can only imagine the glorious feeling of hitting someone weaker than you. It must be amazing. Don't you feel like a hero right now?"

He slapped her once more and this time she started laughing.

"Enough!" He bellowed at her.

Completely disregarding his words Caroline continued to laugh.

He leaned in towards her and looked her right in the eyes compelling her.

"I checked your blood and I know you have no Vervain in your system this time so you'll do as I say. You will not say another word until I say you can speak again. You will also follow any instructions I give you. Am I clear?" He asked.

Caroline nodded pretending to be compelled.

"Perfect, now it's time for us to visit your husband." He smirked and started pulling her with him.

Caroline pretended to fight him as he dragged her towards the mansion. She could only hope her plan would work, or she would lose him for forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I wanted to cut off the chapter here but thought it might be better to join those two parts together.**

**PS. For the first time in my story you will notice some of the scenes and words are from the show. I don't make a habit of it so don't worry it won't be like this very often. I just thought it would be best to keep some of the scenes canon.**

**Anyway please continue reading and enjoy.**

**Family wars part 1**

"You have a visitor." Mindy told Klaus as she walked up to him.

"Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus answered casually.

"He said his name is Mikael." She replied.

Klaus's smile fell off of his face.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad." He ordered her. He took a drink and started walking towards the door pausing in front of one of his other hybrids. "Tony, you know what to do."

Klaus walked to the door a frown on his face. After all this time he was going to face the man he had called father. The only good thing about Mikael's timing was that he knew Caroline was nowhere near. He had looked for her when he had returned to the mansion and couldn't find her or Kol anywhere. They must have left together he had concluded. Although the fact enraged him, it comforted him at the same time. Caroline was safe.

He stopped before him. He knew he was safe as long as he was inside the house. Mikael couldn't come in.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right I forgot, you can't."

"Or you could come outside if you want."

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus interrupted him.

Behind Mikael over two dozens of hybrids made their way onto the lawn ready to attack.

"They can't kill me." Mikael stated calmly.

"True, but it'll make a hell of a party game." He smiled. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." He told him showing him his resolve as he brought up two fingers.

Mikael watched him before smiling amused. "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." He paused his smile disappearing. "Oh and you forget, they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire and they can be compelled by me."

Mindy appeared at Mikael's side holding on to someone Klaus couldn't see. He stared at him boldly. Whoever it couldn't be of high importance. Unless… No! Caroline was safe.

Mikael could see Klaus's calm demeanour slowly start to break and so he grabbed his hostage from Mindy. Klaus's eyes widened as he stared at Caroline. Mikael held on to her tightly gripping her waist with one arm.

"Come outside or she dies." Mikael told him quietly.

"Go ahead." Klaus replied angrily.

"Come outside and she won't have to."

"Go ahead, she means nothing to me."

"Is that right? Because I couldn't help but hear your conversation this evening and if I recall correctly you seemed jealous." He paused looking at Caroline for a second before returning his eyes back to Klaus. "But maybe I'm wrong. Why don't we test the theory?" He paused thinking for a second. He turned his head to face the hybrids behind him and pointed his finger at one of the males. "You. Come here." He ordered.

The hybrid approached them immediately.

"I want you to grab this girl and kiss her. If she doesn't tell you to stop you won't stop and if she still doesn't tell you to stop you will take her inside and sleep with her. Do you understand?" He asked the hybrid.

As he saw him nod he turned to Caroline.

"Caroline dear, you will let this young man here kiss you, right?" He asked her smirking knowing she couldn't disagree with him.

Caroline nodded reluctantly. She hated seeing Klaus so hurt. She had to do something fast, if only Mikael would show her where he kept the stake, then all this would be over.

As the hybrid leaned towards Caroline his lips slowly inching towards hers, Klaus growled and took a small step right through the door.

"Stop!" He shouted.

"Perfect." Mikael said smirking. "Now I know you still love her."

Before Klaus could react Mikael had already plunged a stake through Caroline's heart. She dropped on the floor her eyes closed.

Klaus's scream shattered the silence. "NOOO!" He shouted racing at Mikael.

"Now." Mikael said calmly to the hybrids.

In a second Klaus was surrounded by hybrids holding him back. He tried shaking them off but as more and more joined in to hold him down he stopped struggling. It was of no use.

Mikael put his hand into his jacket pocket and took out a stake.

"White oak. The only one of its kind. The only stake in the world that can kill an original." He smiled at Klaus. "And it will be my pleasure to drive it through your heart."

He slowly walked towards Klaus who had started to fight back once again. He was fighting for his life. He pulled back his arm and swung it forward plunging it into a heart.

Caroline stumbled backwards her eyes on Mikael. She was beyond furious.

He looked at her, first confused, then angry and finally panicking.

She watched him as she slowly pulled out the white oak stake from her heart wincing slightly as it hurt.

Her fangs dropped and her face transformed as she let out a growl. She flashed to him and grabbed him by the neck before slamming his head into a wall.

"Nobody hurts my husband." She growled at him. "And nobody tries to take advantage of me by compelling me. Am I clear?" She looked at him waiting for an answer. She noticed he couldn't talk because of all the pain and so she let him go reluctantly. "Am I clear?" She asked once more.

He growled and moved his hands to her neck to snap it, but this time she expected it. She dodged him and grabbed him once more. This time he didn't fight her because she had the white oak stake pressed right against his heart.

"Now I would be very careful choosing your next words because they will probably be your last."

"Go to hell." He replied.

She giggled. "Really? Over a thousand years old and you can't make a better comeback?"

She heard a growl and so she turned around to look at Klaus and the hybrids.

"Right I forgot you're all compelled. We'll fix that in a minute."

Mikael used Caroline's moment of distraction to turn the stake away from it and plunge it into her heart once more.

Feeling a slight pain in her chest Caroline turned back to Mikael.

"You're really starting to annoy me." She told him before quickly snapping his neck.

She heard the fighting behind her and sighed. _Why couldn't they just give it a rest?_

"Nik, do you have a dagger anywhere here?"

"It's in my mansion. Why?" He answered tearing out one of his hybrid's heart.

"Compulsion wears off when an original is dead or daggered. So they will stop fighting as soon as Mikael is in either one of these states. But for right now, we need to get them to stop attacking you. And don't start killing them, there's no need to destroy any more lives."

He looked at her sceptically. She couldn't be serious.

She sighed knowing he would be reluctant to spare them and flashed behind one of the hybrids snapping his neck. Faster than Klaus would have thought possible she repeated the action and soon all of the hybrids lay on the group temporarily dead.

"Here. All done." She smiled and turned around her smile falling right off her face as she stared into Mikael's eyes. She had been too distracted to notice him waking up. Before she could react he snapped her neck.

As Klaus saw Mikael's hands on Caroline once more he snapped. Grabbing the discarded stake on the floor he jumped on Mikael and plunged in into his heart.

Straight away the body caught on fire and Klaus quickly scooped Caroline into his arms and carried her away as his father's body burned to ash.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for updating after nearly two days but I was really tired and wanted to relax. Anyway I'm back with another chapter that I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I wanted to thank all my followers and those who put this story into their favourites.**

**I would also like to thank: Apekshastar, Justine, Brighteyescoldheart, Sarcasticcraccola, Ryaaaaann and SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening for their reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sarcasticcraccola who wanted more Klaroline scenes and who wanted more flashbacks. I hope you enjot this.**

**Last but not least, I wanted to answer several reviews concerning the reason for the long separation/break up between Caroline and Klaus. I know some of you are angry at Klaus while some believe he had every right to act the way he did and I'd just like to say that I will not be defending either's point of view. The whole idea was for them both to have issues that they needed to resolve together and not just one of them. I think they both have their faults and have to figure them out together.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.**

**PS. I do not own TVD. Unfortunatelly.**

**Memories Part 1**

_**Klaus's point of view**_

In less than a minute I was back inside my mansion still carrying Caroline in my arms. Although I knew she would wake up healed I was terrified something would go wrong again. She had been strong this evening, stronger than I have ever seen anyone. But that wasn't all. I was overjoyed and relieved that she didn't die when Mikael staked her, but I can't help but wonder why that was. Any vampire's weakness was a stake to a heart so why didn't she die? Even if she had been an original, the white oak stake would have killed her, so why didn't it? She had some explaining to do.

To be honest it probably shouldn't have surprised me, Caroline was always strong.

I walked into my room and put her on my bed lying next to her. Even after all this time I still remember the very first time we met.

_**Italy 1114**_

_I was walking back to our house after a long hunt when I heard someone following me. I had been gone for a few hours feeding in one of the towns in the kingdom, close enough to be back in a day but far enough that the hunters wouldn't hear about it. Even though I did not fear them, Rebekah seems to enjoy one of them and she deserved to have a little fun before we left, and so I did not want to expose us. It would end up in slaughter and neither Rebekah nor I wanted that. Not only would she be angry with me for hurting her beloved, Mikael would surely hear about it and we would have to run again covering our tracks. _

_I continued walking pretending not to know about the spy waiting for him to be closer so I could catch him. As I walked up the steps leading inside the house I heard my follower stop. I turned around annoyed._

"_I know you are there. I can hear you." I called out._

_Nothing._

"_Alright if you want to play this game why don't I chase you for a little while before you learn it is pointless to run from me because I always find those whom I seek."_

_I heard footsteps and smiled. Whoever it was, was either brave or ignorant._

"_Good choice." _

_As my follower stepped into the light I noticed it was Alexander, one of the hunters and my sister's beloved. _

"_Forgive me for the intrusion, I was looking for Rebekah." He told me._

"_Is it not too late to be searching for the company of a lady?" I reminded him._

"_Indeed it is however I was hoping we could take a walk in the moonlight."_

_I walked towards him. If he thought I would condone my sister's behaviour he was wrong. She could choose on her own with whom she wanted to sleep, but for him to disrespect her so much he would ask my permission for her company at night was unacceptable. _

"_I do not care for your motivations. It is late and my sister will not be joining you at this hour. It is not important whether or not she is your future wife, until you are married she will not go anywhere with you at this hour. Do you understand?" I threatened._

"_Of course." He extended me his hand. "Forgive me."_

_I grabbed it and squeezed it tightly before letting it go. I turned around to walk inside the house when I felt a pain in my heart. I turned back to face him and saw him smiling at me before I lost consciousness. _

_**No one's point of view**_

_From the inside of the house Kol was watching the interaction curiously. He had only just arrived in the morning and so he had not seen Klaus. He heard every word of the conversation and couldn't help but be a little surprised that Rebekah was engaged to be married. He had met the chap during the day and did see his sister happy but he still didn't approve. She was young and had her whole life ahead so why would she want to be tied down? Love beyond family was useless. Although some may call him a hypocrite for loving Caroline even though she wasn't family by blood, he always thought of her as a sister and so he didn't care._

_He stopped listening thinking about his best friend. She was due to arrive any minute. They had agreed that he would come first to prepare the rest of the family for the shock of meeting Kol's best friend. He had told Elijah and Rebekah all about her and couldn't wait to tell Klaus. He was proud of being her friend and couldn't wait to show her off._

_He saw Klaus turn around towards the house and then quickly back to the man a dagger sticking in his back._

_He flashed out of the house just as Klaus fell on the floor and ran at the man ready to drain him dry for what he thought he could do. Just as he grabbed his throat he felt something in his heart. He looked down and saw another dagger sticking out. His veins started to show and he fell on the ground unconscious. _

_Alexander ran back to his house searching for his brothers. They had to hurry before somebody discovered the bodies and removed the daggers. A few minutes later they were back at the house ready to bury the bodies. _

_They started digging the graves, five to be exact. Five graves for the five original vampires. They were soon done. Alexander walked back inside to get Rebekah who he had left on the bed when they heard footsteps approaching and someone singing softly. They prepared themselves for the intruder ready to tell the truth if necessary. They had already showed the town that monsters existed in the world with the demonstration of a burning vampire and so their story wouldn't be that extraordinary._

_Caroline walked towards the house ready to meet everybody. She hoped Kol had had enough time to tell them all about her so that things wouldn't be strange. She was in a good mood humming a tune to a song out loud as she walked. She would finally meet Kol's family. She stopped as she entered the clearing in front of the house. She saw several men mounding up the earth around what seemed like bodies. _

_She ran towards the bodies afraid of who she would find. First she saw a man, with a chiselled chest and blond curly hair lying on his back. Not knowing who he was she sighed, it wasn't Kol. It was probably his meal and he had men cleaning the mess up after him. As her eyes scanned his body once more, the dagger caught her attention. It seemed completely ordinary but Caroline knew better. She could recognise it anywhere._

_Angry she turned towards the men that now surrounded her, their expression hesitant._

"_What happened?" She snarled at them already knowing the answer._

"_Do not be frightened my lady. You are not in danger." One of the men started._

"_Danger?" She scoffed. "He's dead. Somebody killed him." She stated slowly getting hysterical. She had to find Kol._

"_Yes. We did for he is a monster. He and his family feed off of humans and kill them for entertainment like savages, like vampires."_

"_Vampires?" She asked. "There's no such thing as vampires."_

_She turned around and noticed, not one but several holes in the ground. Her expression hardened as she counted them: five graves for five vampires, five originals including Kol._

"_Why are there five graves when all I see is one body?"_

"_There are five vampires in total. Three are inside the house ready to be buried and one is already in the hole."_

_Caroline slowly moved towards the holes and peeked in to every one of them. She reached the last one and saw Kol lying with him face in the soil._

_She had to be careful. There was something about these hunters that she didn't like. The most important thing being the daggers and the tattoos on their arms. Where did they get them?_

"_And who are you to pass such judgement?"_

"_We are but five men bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause. The destruction of all vampires." another answered her._

_Caroline's breath caught. She had heard of them, the five they were called. Cursed to live on this earth hunting for vampires. She had met one of them a few hundred years ago and she still remembered the nightmares and the hallucinations she had suffered through when she had killed him. She had to be careful, she didn't want to go through it again. She needed a human to kill them but in order for that to succeed they would need to be incapacitated. _

_She looked at each one of them before thinking through her plan. There were only fore present meaning the fifth one was inside. She had to succeed. She couldn't kill them simply knock them unconscious. She forced her face to change and watched as the men's expressions hardened. Her eyes bloody, her veins showing and her fangs ready to attack she looked terrifying. _

_They ran at her grabbing a stake from inside their trousers. She just stood there and laughed._

"_Do you really think you can kill me?"_

_They didn't answer her as they attacked. She waited for them to come closer before grabbing one of them and applying just enough pressure on his neck to render him unconscious. As she felt the others come near she saw someone flashing towards her and grabbing one of the hunters._

"_NO!" She shouted. "You can't kill them you'll die."_

_Without listening to her the man struck his hand into the hunter's chest and pulled out his heart. He raced to the others and before Caroline could stop him their heart were scattered all over the ground. _

_Fearing for his life Caroline looked at the man froze as she saw the blond curly haired man staring back. She hadn't taken out the dagger and so he should still be temporarily dead, unless he was the hybrid, Niklaus Kol had said his name was._

_She took a slow step towards him putting her hands in the air to show she wouldn't attack._

"_Are you Niklaus?" She asked hesitant. _

_He snarled and flashed towards her grabbing her by the throat. _

"_Who are you?" He shouted._

"_You should calm down. I come in peace." He scoffed. "I'm Caroline Kol's friend."_

"_Kol doesn't have any friends and he isn't even here."_

"_Are you certain? Because the man lying in the last hole looks very similar."_

_Klaus let her go as he flashed towards the hole in question and stared at the man. He pulled him out and undaggered him._

"_You would do well to remember I can kill you. So if you want to live I suggest you bring him something to drink."_

_Caroline turned towards him staring daggers at him._

"_You are exactly how Kol said you were. Arrogant and bossy."_

_Klaus flashed to her, his face transformed._

"_I'm not scared of you do you not understand that?" She asked slightly annoyed. "I will however go get someone for Kol to feed from because even though you are annoying you are right. Kol will need to feed."_

_With those words she flashed away to town searching for blood._

_Klaus walked inside the house looking for the rest of his family. Rebekah had a lot of explaining to do. As he entered the house he saw Alexander on the bed next to Rebekah examining a sword. Alexander looked up as he heard someone enter the room and froze as his eyes met Klaus's. Klaus flashed to him and grabbed the sword out of his hands before throwing him on the wall and plunging the sword in to his heart. _

_He walked towards the bed and pulled the dagger out of Rebekah. He left the room straight away looking for his other two siblings. He needed to help Elijah and Fin. Though they may fight they were family, always and forever._

_He heard several heartbeats outside and concluded the mystery girl had returned. Caroline she said her name was. She was fascinating and beautiful but he still needed to find out who she was. He wouldn't put it past Mikael to send her in to spy on them and so he would be careful. She could be a threat. _

_He walked outside and noticed his brother had awoken and was now feeding from one of the humans. Kol stopped as he heard someone come outside and turned towards Klaus smiling as he saw him._

"_Hello brother. I see you already met Caroline. So tell me, which one of you saved me?" He asked smirking._

Klaus stopped reliving his memory as he heard a gasp. He looked at Caroline and saw her bright blue eyes staring back at him relieved.

"Sweetheart, you have some explaining to do." He told her.

Caroline looked down. She knew this day would come eventually, she just didn't know how soon.

It was time to tell him the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back with another really long chapter so I hope you guys won't be bored. **

**Thank you everyone who followed and/or favoured my story and thank you: Klaroline-teenwolf, Justine, Two guest reviewers and Ellavm18 for their reviews. They always help me write faster (just a hint).**

**Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :D**

**The revelation**

Caroline stared at him her eyes wide trying to think of how to begin.

"I… I…" She started.

"You?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"Fine." He paused thinking things through. He had to get her to open up to him. He needed to know the truth. "How about I ask you some questions and you answer them."

Caroline paused; it was the easiest way for her to start. "Ask away."

"Are you older than me?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?" He asked slightly worried about the answer.

"I'm over two thousand years old." She looked at him carefully taking in his reaction.

His breath froze, his eyes went wide and his mouth formed a little O. Two thousand years was nowhere near to what he had expected.

"How?" He choked out.

"How what?" She asked him.

"How did you become a vampire?"

"It's a long story."

He turned to look at her frowning.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you deserve to know." She sighed. "It's just not that easy. I swore to secrecy a long time ago and I don't like to break my promises."

She paused thinking about her promise wondering what Quetsiyah would say if she saw her right now. Would she encourage her to tell the truth or would she be furious she was considering it? Caroline just hoped she was supporting her at this moment from the other side.

"I'm sorry Quetsiyah, but you know I have to tell him. I hope you forgive me."

Klaus frowned as he listened to Caroline talking to someone named Quetsiyah when it was just the two of them in the mansion.

"Caroline sweetheart, there's nobody here." He told her carefully.

"I know." She said tears in her eyes. "And it's all my fault."

He looked at her upset that she was in tears. He reached out and brushed one away.

Caroline closed her eyes at the touch. Even after all this time he had such an effect on her, it was unbelievable.

"How can it be your fault love?" He asked curious.

"I didn't save her. I was too late. He had already killed her and there was nothing I could do."

She took a deep breath and began her story thinking about her last moments as a human.

"It all began when a plague struck in the year 8 after the death of Jesus Christ. Hundreds were dying and we began to fear for our lives."

"We, who's we?" He asked her.

"Quetsiyah, Silas and me."

_**8 AD somewhere in Rome**_

_Caroline was on her way back home hurrying from the city. She had seen many victims on her way and was terrified she would soon be one of them. She had to go home before she caught the plague. As she made her way through the gates towards one of the big houses where she lived with her mother and father she saw her house surrounded by guards. _

_She froze. It couldn't be. Her parents couldn't be infected. They seldom went out into the city. It had to be some mistake, they couldn't be dying._

_She started running towards the house desperate for answers. As she reached the door her path was blocked by one of the soldiers._

"_My lady, you cannot go inside. Your father and mother are very sick and have requested for you to stay away. They do not want you to catch the illness." He stated calmly. _

_She looked at him her eyes narrowed. She knew he was simply fulfilling her father's orders but she had to see them._

_She curtsied as she was taught to do._

"_With all due respect soldier, they are my parents and I wish to see them. If they have caught the pest running around the city killing innocents I want to see them before they die."_

"_I am sorry my lady, but your father as well as the Emperor have given strict orders. You are to leave this house and go to the palace. As the Emperor's ward it is important he takes care of you in such a time. I will have a few of my guards escort you to your new chambers."_

"_Thank you." She told him her heart breaking. "But there is no need. I have stayed at the palace before and know where I am to stay. I only request you let me write them a letter and hand it over to them. I… I wish to say goodbye."_

"_Of course my lady. When you are ready to give it to them, call for one of the guards. As for your other request, I am sorry to deny but I have been told to not let you under any circumstances leave this house without the presence of three guards. You are to stay in the palace until the pest has disappeared."_

_Caroline turned around angry. Couldn't they understand she wanted to be alone? She wanted to go see healers and beg them to treat her parents. But she couldn't. She had to stay inside, protected, as if she couldn't take care of herself._

"_Very well, I will take my leave. Good day sir."_

_Caroline started walking towards the palace quickly. She needed to see Quetsiyah; she may be the only one that could help. As she heard the footsteps behind her as well as next to her she sighed. How was she supposed to do what she wanted to if she was constantly being watched? She had to get rid of them._

_When she reached the palace she had already formulated a plan. She hurried back to the chambers she had been given as a small girl when her father left on official "Senate business" and closed the door behind her. Before she could do anything, she had to write to her parents. She took out a feather and ink and started writing._

Dear mother and father,

As I had been forbidden to enter the house and say my goodbyes in person I am writing you a letter. I sincerely hope you are well and will be able to write back to me as I could not withstand for this to be our last letter.

I am back inside the palace under the watchful eye of the Emperor. I know you both mean well but I must be able to take care of myself as well as others if I am to marry next month. I am aware it is important for me to be well as your only heir, but I would like to see you and speak to you both in case you do not win the battle against this pest.

I have considered my options and will go see my friend Quetsiyah, the wife of Silas Claudius Cicero, a fellow healer and ask her for help. Together I believe we may be able to save you.

Please hold on,

Your daughter

Caroline.

_She took the paper, folded it several times and placed a seal on it. Writing as neatly as she could she addressed it to her father, Bill Caius Forbes the consul. _

_She walked towards the door and opened it. Outside just as she predicted stood the three guards that had led her to the palace. _

"_This is a letter to my father that I wish for you to take to him. I have already spoken to your supervisor and he has condoned my reproach."_

_With a slight bow of the head, one of the guards started walking away with the letter. _

"_Is there something else my lady?" Another asked._

"_Indeed. I would like to go see my friend, the wife of Silas Claudius Cicero a fellow member of the Senate. They live in one of the houses near my father."_

"_Forgive us, however we have been told that you cannot leave the premises under any circumstances."_

"_Very well. I would like you to go get her. Send anyone you want, but I wish to see her before the day is out." She ordered._

_The guards looked at each other hesitant._

"_Your orders are to keep me inside the palace, not prevent others from coming here." She told them and turned away._

_She returned back to her chambers and searched for the correct ingredients, she needed to talk to Quetsiyah in private, they could not overhear. _

_After a short while, she finally found what she was looking for. Sage._

_She waited for several hours before she heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in." She called out. _

_The door opened and inside came a very distressed Quetsiyah._

"_My friend what has happened?" Caroline immediately asked concerned._

"_Forgive me Caroline but I bare terrible news. Your mother has passed away."_

"_No." Caroline whispered. _

_She couldn't have. She was going to save her, both of them._

"_My father?" She asked._

"_Still fighting for his life. Caroline we haven't much time. The guards informed me the Emperor will come to see you in the event of your father's death and from what I have been told it will not be long now."_

_Caroline fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face._

"_Caroline, what is it that you wished to talk to me about?"_

_Caroline quickly rose. Still crying silently she hurried to the sage and started burning it. She muttered a quick incantation and turned to her friend._

"_We must save him." She told her. "We must use the spell we have been making and use it on him."_

_Quetsiyah started shaking her head._

"_Caroline you do understand the consequences of the spell. He would be immortal. He would not die, but he would forever be alone."_

"_Then we can do it on both of us. Him and me. If he has me he won't be alone and this way I will be in no danger of catching the pest."_

_Quetsiyah thought it through for a little while before nodding her head._

"_Very well, but we must use it also on my husband and me. I do not want to die and I love him too much to ever lose him and I know he feels the same way."_

"_Of course. Do not worry my friend, we will do it together. Tomorrow during the full moon we will make two immortal beings and the next moon we will turn each other." She smiled._

"_I will prepare all we will need and bring it to our place. I must however remind you that we will need your father's blood for the spell to work."_

"_I will find a way. He just needs to hold on."_

"_In that case we will meet tomorrow in the morning to discuss further arrangements. I will come to see you."_

_The two ladies turned to the sound of knocking. Caroline ran to the sage and poured water over it throwing it in a bucket. Nobody could know she had magic. _

_As soon as she was done she walked to the door and opened it. Seeing the Emperor on the other side tears formed in her eyes. She was too late._

_Instead of curtsying like she was taught to do, she stumbled and fell to her knees once more her head falling into her hands. She started sobbing and continued until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared into the eyes of the Emperor._

"_For… Forgive me my leash. I am profoundly sorry for not curtsying. My sorrow clouded my judgement." She hiccupped before standing up and rectifying her mistake._

"_Do not fret my child. Under the circumstances it is understandable. I do bring bad news of your father's demise."_

"_I have been told you would come see me after his death." Caroline answered trying to hide her tears._

"_Indeed. Without your parents you are now under my responsibility as my ward and even though I have much work I felt obliged to come talk to you about my arrangement with your father. May I come inside?" He asked her. _

"_Of course. My friend was just leaving."_

_She turned to Quetsiyah and gave her an apologetic smile. Quetsiyah curtsied to the Emperor and left immediately._

_Caroline walked inside and waited for the Emperor to take a seat before taking one herself._

"_As you are my ward it is now my responsibility to see you married next month. The dot your future husband has requested will be given to him from your father's possessions. Everything else he had owned will be given to the both of you gradually throughout your life. Until your wedding day, you will stay inside the palace for it is not safe outside. If the pest has not disappeared until the pre-set date, the wedding will be postponed. It is an event to remember and I will not let you get sick because of my carelessness. Until that day, you will eat every meal in the ball room where I will have one of the ladies keep you company. I will join you on occasion however as I am a busy man, it will not be often. Do you understand everything?" _

"_Yes my leash." She answered immediately._

"_As for your parents, they will be buried later today to avoid any spreading of the disease. I know you want to see them, but I will not allow it. As soon as we are sure you are in no danger, we will go to the graves together to say our goodbyes." He stood up and walked towards the door._

"_I'm sorry for your loss." He told her before walking out._

_Caroline ran to her bed and lied down. She needed to be alone and not think about the events. She needed to concentrate. Despite her father's death, she wanted to go through with the plan. She would not marry the man the Emperor had chosen, she would not bare his children as an obedient wife, she would be so much more, she would be strong and fast, simply immortal._

"The next day I met with Quetsiyah." Caroline paused thinking about that day. "She came to see me early in the morning confirming she had managed to get all the necessary ingredients for the spell. We talked everything through and decided to place the spell on Silas and me. As there were only two of us capable of doing magic it was only possible for us to turn two during a full moon. Being a stronger witch than I was due to her experience we thought she would face the pest better than the rest of us. That evening I managed to enchant my guards and escaped to our meeting spot where Silas and Quetsiyah both waited for me."

_Caroline paused listening making sure she hadn't been followed. She heard the sound of crickets around her, trees swaying as the wind blew into them and the sound of people talking not far away. She peeked at them and sighed in relief. It was only Quetsiyah and Silas. _

_She walked towards them her pace fast slightly nervous. It was now or never._

"_Caroline." Quetsiyah rushed forward to embrace her friend. "Are you ready?" She asked as she pulled back._

"_Of course. But…" She paused not sure if she should continue._

"_Do not worry my friend. Everything will be splendid." Quetsiyah assured her._

"_Are you certain the spell we wrote will enable us to keep our magic? I do not want to lose my mother's heritance. It is the only thing I have left from her."_

"_I am certain. I know at first we said it was impossible, but you remember us modifying the words. We need to keep the balance. As we are turning into a creature of the night, we are holding on to our magic, to our light." She paused looking at her husband. "Unfortunately it will not be as easy for my love." She told her sadly._

"_We will all help each other. Do not be scared. He will survive and you will live a happy long life together." Caroline assured her friend._

"_Let us not delay any further. Come, we have a spell to perform."_

_The two ladies walked together arm in arm towards the cauldron. Inside Caroline could already see a liquid crimson substance._

_Quetsiyah pulled out a knife from beneath her dress and looked at Caroline._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I am. Proceed."_

_Quetsiyah grabbed her palm and cut through it. She led a few of drops of blood fall into the cauldron and mix with the substance. She then left to do the exact same to her husband. When it was done she re-joined Caroline. _

"_Solem vocamus voluptua. Vires sanguis pro vocamus. Hanc arborem vocamus vitam aeternam. Sit vitae nisi quam arbore dare possit auferre.__"_

_Caroline and Quetsiyah both chanted out loud. _

_When they finished Caroline grabbed a cup and poured some of the liquid from the cauldron into it. She grabbed another and filled it up once more. She handed one of them to Silas and kept the other one in her hands. _

_She looked at him and nodded. They rose the cups to their mouths and drank refilling it until the cauldron was empty. _

"_It is done." Quetsiyah announced as they finished the liquid. "All you need to do now is die."_

"_I shall leave you to it for I need to make my demise public otherwise the Emperor will not let me go. He will search for me and we will always be on the hunt. I will be back in a few days do not worry. As soon as he buries me I will find my way out and come to you hidden."_

_Caroline started walking away back towards the palace. She had a life to take and a new one to begin._

"Later that night I slipped out of my bed and went to get a drink. The guards outside my door insisted I let them go for it, but I refused. They accompanied me to the kitchens and ordered one of the slaves to get me some water. On my way back I fell down the stairs. The guards were next to me and couldn't catch me fast enough." She smiled slightly. "I heard it was a show. Attracted a lot of people." She looked down suddenly slightly ashamed. "I thought if it was an accident, the Emperor wouldn't punish anyone, but I was wrong. The guards were hung the very next day simply because they couldn't save me. I was buried next to my parents the very next day."

"When did you wake up?" Klaus asked interrupting for the first time.

"It was only a few hours after my burial that I awoke. I knew where I was immediately, I had expected it, but it still scared me greatly. It wasn't every day I awoke buried alive."

"What happened then? Did you go find Quetsiyah?" He wondered.

He looked at her and froze sensing her sadness.

"I did. I found her just before she he killed her." She muttered angrily.

"I arrived to see them arguing and her storming out of the house. I followed her until I was sure he couldn't hear and then made my presence known.

"_Quetsiyah?" Caroline asked her friend approaching. "What has happened?"_

"_Caroline, I am so glad you are well. I was so worried." She answered disregarding her question._

"_My friend please answer me. I have not seen you this upset in a long time." Caroline tried again._

"_My husband has not been faithful." She told her in a small voice._

"_That is not possible. He loves you." Caroline tried to sooth her._

"_I believed so too, until I saw them together."_

_Caroline looked at her friend appalled. _

"_What will you do?" She asked._

"_Revenge. This will not change any of our plans. I will still turn myself into an immortal however I am going to use the potion we made to reverse our magic on my husband. I cannot kill him, for I love him still, but his mistress will not survive past this night."_

"_Quetsiyah, you must stop at once. No matter what has happened you cannot kill her. It is against nature." Caroline reasoned._

"_It is. But I cannot let her live. I have been humiliated and my heart is broken. I will not allow him to turn her so they can spend eternity together." Quetsiyah told her bitterly._

"_Please I beg you to reconsider." Caroline pleaded._

"_Forgive me, but I cannot and will not change my mind. I only hope you will forgive me."_

"_Of course I will, we remain together no matter what happens." _

"When I saw her next, it was already too late. She was dying and I couldn't save her."

_Caroline ran into the house hearing the fight. _

"_You killed her!" Silas screamed at Quetsiyah._

"_You will not get to live a happy life after you ruined mine." She answered bitterly._

_Silas flashed to her and grabbed her by the throat. _

_Quetsiyah gave him an aneurism and he let go of her. She turned to Caroline who stood in the doorway watching her mouth open._

"_I have changed my mind Caroline. He will die. We will kill him, but nobody must know. I have created a life after death for those who die supernatural. His lover has moved on, but he will never join her for he is forever more a part of this world. I never want to see him again. He will die while we will live and I will be spared of this pain. Promise me nobody will know about this. Promise me no one will find out about what he did to me. Nobody will know our history. Nobody will ever help him." She stared at her friend pleading._

"_I promise you, nobody will find out about him."_

_Quetsiyah smiled at Caroline._

_Silas used her distraction and flashed to her breaking her neck._

"_NO!" Caroline shouted flashing to her friend's body._

_Silas let it drop on the floor and flashed away. He had a tree to burn._

_Caroline held her friend in her arms and sobbed. _

This wasn't supposed to happen_. She thought. _We should have had eternity together.

_Caroline looked at her before closing her eyes._

"_Do not worry my friend. I will avenge your death. I will make him beg for it. Nobody will ever find out about him. Nobody will rescue him. I promise you that. He will live a fate worse than death, never to be reunited with his lover. You wanted to be free of him and you are now. I will not send him to you as you don't want to be with him. I will not kill him, not until I am sure you have had your revenge." She looked at her friend once more. "Good bye."_

"I buried her next to my parents where I was originally buried myself. I wanted her to rest with my family because that was what she was, my family."

**AN: So that is all for now. I'm sorry for the lack of Klaroline action in this chapter but I promise the next one will be full of it. **

**Anyway don't forget to leave me a review so that I can know if you guys like my flashbacks and want me to include them in more ofter. **

**Probably until tomorrow**

**Petra**

**Oops. I forgot to give you guys the translation for the spell so I'm sorry if you got two notifications. My latin isn't good because I've never done it so I used google translator and this is what I wanted to say:**

**We call upon the sun for speed. We call upon the blood for strength. We call upon this tree for eternal life. May it grant them a life nothing but this tree can take away.**

**Sorry**

**Petra**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I'm back with another chapter. It's a little bit short but it's the best I could do at the moment. I'm starting to get really busy and so the chapters will come slower probably once every two days.**

**Anyway thanks to all who followed my story and/or favoured it. And thanks to Ellavm18, Justine and Klaroline-teenwolf who left wonderful reviews.**

**Enjoy**

**Confrontation**

Klaus looked at her deep in thought. He didn't know what to think. He had never imagined someone being older than him. Sure, he had heard the stories of a being called Silas, but he had never believed them. He never wanted to. He didn't want anyone to be stronger than him. Faster, more powerful, superior like the wolves once were. He didn't want to be powerless again. The advantage of being the most powerful being in the world was that he wouldn't be powerless. He would never have to watch someone die in front of him and do nothing. Even against Mikael he wasn't powerless, he had been capable of fighting back and yet here he was listening to Caroline talk about beings stronger than him, her and Silas.

They had nothing to fear for no one was as powerful as them, so why was Caroline always looking behind her back?

Klaus's thoughts turned once more into anger. She hadn't told him the whole truth. She was once again keeping things from him.

His eyes narrowed at her and he saw the confusion on her face.

"What else are you keeping from me?" He asked angrily.

"I can't."

"Can't what sweetheart?" He asked mockingly.

She looked at him sighing. She couldn't tell him, it was too dangerous. She wouldn't risk it.

"I can't tell you." She finally told him.

"And why not? Once again you are keeping secrets from me. I won't stand for it, I didn't back then and I won't now." He shouted at her.

"I'm trying to keep you safe." She shouted back at him furiously. She didn't need any reminder of their past, she remembered it well enough.

He started laughing hysterically.

"Keeping me safe. That's a new one. I have never heard that before." He paused. "Tell me, who is it that I need protection from? What is it that can kill me because as far as I recall my father had the only white oak stake left."

"I'm just trying to protect you! I've been in hiding for the past two thousand years for a reason Nik! There are things more powerful than you can imagine. You haven't even seen everything I'm capable of and here you are underestimating me and the danger."

Klaus's expression softened for a second before his poker face hid his emotions.

"I don't need protection. I have been faring well on my own for the past seven hundred years. Tell me, where were you then?"

"No! You do not get to turn this on me. You know damn well where I was, away from you. But can you blame me? I caught you Niklaus, I caught you in that house. I won't stay with someone who can't even keep their wedding vows intact."

"I was feeding!" He screamed at her before looking at her once more his eyes dark, "besides you're one to talk, leaving with Kol for weeks. It's a miracle I never caught you two in bed together."

Caroline stared at him disbelieving for a moment before she snapped. She slapped him hard her palm imprinted on his cheek before it heeled.

"How dare you? Kol has been helping me deal with all this for a thousand years. Never once has he touched me. Never once has he kissed me. I have told you this a thousand times and yet you don't believe me and you never will." Caroline finished sad.

She wanted him to understand, she wanted him on her side, but she knew it was impossible. He never would.

Caroline looked away debating on what to do. She had to check on everyone and make sure they weren't hurt.

"Look, I don't want to argue. We've both hurt each other and I get it, you won't ever trust me and I won't get over your indiscretion."

He opened his mouth to interrupt her but she didn't let him.

"I know what you're going to say but it changes nothing. Until you can fully acknowledge your mistake I won't forgive you. It's pointless arguing. We both have things to do. I need to find Kol and Damon and you probably need to check on your hybrids. But rest assured we will talk again. I have promised Damon something and I intend to keep my word so you'll be hearing from me again very soon." She finished and started walking away.

Klaus flashed in front of her blocking her path.

"Some things never change." He told her. "You always run away to get Kol and I always let you go. But not this time. You can't run away, I won't let you. I have searched for you for seven hundred years and now that I have you back in my grasp, I will not let you disappear." He announced sternly.

"Nik darling, you have no way of keeping me here. But please do tell, what is it that you wish to discuss because I seem to remember the conversation not going so well."

"I want to know the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth about your escapades with my brother." He said refusing to back down from the stare down.

Caroline considered his words. It would help their relationship if he knew the truth, but it would put him in more danger than ever. She knew despite everything he would always protect her and that was what she was afraid of. If he knew who was after her, he would go on a killing spree and end up hurting himself in the process and Caroline wouldn't allow that.

Decisions, decisions, they were always tough.

Caroline looked at him deep into his eyes and knew her answer. She would never put this man in danger, she loved him too much.

Without so much as a warning she flashed out of the room and out the house running back towards the Lockwood manor, she needed to find Kol, she needed to know he was safe. He was the one constant in her life, her one confident and no matter the situation that would never change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back. I'm sorry for having you wait over a week but I was on holidays and you know how it works. I got distracted by the beach. Sorry. Anyways I'm back now and I have an update. Hope you like it.**

**I'd like to thank all those who favoured or followed the story and those who left their reviews: sweetieraquelchukwurah, Justine and Tasha.**

**Enjoy.**

Kol woke up in the middle of a forest. He looked around unsure of where he was before noticing something that reminded him of his past. A few hundred metres too his left was a large block of stone. It was too familiar for it to be a coincidence. The oval shape, the carvings, the size, it all matched Henrik's grave stone. He flashed towards it and stopped as soon as his suspicions were confirmed.

After Henrik's burial he had avoided this place as if it were haunted. It was like a plague for him, a reminder of what he had lost, of the brother he had always loved the most. He dropped down on his knees looking up at the engraving. In large letters written in the old language he read:

**HENRIK MIKAELSON, BELOVED BROTHER AND SON**, **MAY HE REST IN PEACE**

Tears formed in his eyes as he continued staring at the stone. This was his reminder that he had failed his brother. He should have protected him.

"_Kol!" Henrik shouted at him running over. "It's the full moon tonight. Can we go?"_

_Kol smiled at his little brother. _

"_I told you I would take you when you get a little older. It's not safe for you yet little man."_

"_But I'm fifteen already." Henrik whined looking at him his eyes pleading._

"_True. But you still aren't ready. Remember what I told you."_

"_I know. You will take me when I become a man." Henrik told him his eyes on the ground._

"_And when will you become a man?" Asked Kol amused at Henrik's shyness._

_Henrik looked at him pleading. Kol knew how embarrassed he was talking about this._

"_When I kiss a lady." Henrik answered reluctantly. _

"_There you go, little man. I have lots to teach you before we go see them."_

_Kol smiled and walked away towards his hut. As he reached the door he looked back and noticed Henrik talking happily to Niklaus. _

_That night Henrik died._

Kol looked up as he heard footsteps slowly approaching him.

"What happened to you tonight? Nobody could find you when it all went down?"

"I was a little indisposed you could say. My neck was snapped." Kol answered bitterly.

"I guess even the best of us lose sometimes."

Kol glanced at the hand that was offered to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself on his feet.

"I never took you for a loser." Kol smirked.

"I'm not, but I couldn't let you continue with your pity party alone."

"You're such an ass Damon."

"Come on we should go before Caroline has our heads on a silver platter." Damon told him.

Kol turned to stare at him raising one eyebrow. "You aren't afraid of her are you?"

Damon scoffed. He started walking away, but Kol put out a hand to stop him.

"You are." Kol stated. "Why? You know she'd never hurt you."

"Did you know?" He asked angrily. "Of course you knew. You two have been keeping secrets from me for all this time. It's not enough to not tell me you're an original, Caroline has to lie too."

"What are you talking about Damon?" Kol asked stupefied.

"I saw her today. I saw what she did. She got staked and lived. Now that would be nothing really, it would mean she was an original like you. But you know the best part? It's that it was a white oak stake. The stake that can kill every single vampire including you. So why didn't it work?"

"Damon." Kol started.

"No! I trusted you and all this time you lied to me. Every single thing you said was a lie. How much of it was the truth? You said you were running and hiding from someone. Well it looks to me as though you have nothing to fear and hide from. After what I've seen today, even Klaus is less powerful than her." He turned away from Kol and flashed out.

Kol ran after him. Other than Caroline, Damon was his only friend. He didn't want to lose the friendship they had formed. He followed him towards a building that looked like a restaurant. He read the sign as he walked inside.

**MYSTIC FALLS GRILL**

As he entered he caught the smell of many humans as well as a few vampires and hybrids and what seemed like a witch. Kol had been around them for too long not to recognise the scent. He looked around and spotted Damon at the bar drinking his sorrows away. He approached him cautiously and sat down on the stool next to him.

He knew Damon had heard him, so he waited to be acknowledged. After watching him order drink after drink he knew it was pointless. Damon was set on ignoring him.

"We need to talk about this." He started.

"There's nothing to talk about. I trusted you, you lied to me. End of story." Damon spat out.

"End of story? Who was it that asked us to help? If we're so evil, why did we help you? From what it sounded like, Caroline killed Mikael, one problem solved. You've seen what she can do so you know your brother will be freed, so why are you so sure we are the villains?" Kol answered angrily. He was starting to get annoyed.

"What about Elena? Have you ever considered how that will affect her? Klaus treats her like a human blood bag! He will never back off and I don't think you have it in you to stop him." Damon's voice started to rise allowing several humans around to hear the last sentence.

The chiming of the bell allowed the two vampires to take a break in their bickering. Normally neither one of them would stop their debate for a human, but Elena was a completely different case.

She ran up to Damon and took in the scene before her. Even though she had never before seen Kol, she had been around enough vampires to know when she was in the presence of one. Cautiously she looked at Kol, her eyes taking in the vampire before her.

"Damon, you should go back to the boarding house. We need to talk." She told him pointedly.

Kol observed the doppelganger with mild interest. He could never understand what the fuss was about. Sure she was a beauty, but there were so many other more attractive women in the world so why did they attract so much attention. He noticed her stiffen as she looked at him and smiled. At least she wasn't as dumb as she looked. She knew he was a vampire. As she urged Damon to leave he couldn't stop himself as he laughed.

Elena turned her eyes to stare at Kol icily.

"Something the matter?" She asked him coldly.

"Sorry darling, but the scene is just too funny. I never thought I'd see the day Damon Salvatore was being pestered by a human."

As Elena started answering him Damon cut her off.

"Let it go Elena. Kol is just bored and looking for entertainment. But he can go find it elsewhere. As far as I'm concerned he's already gone."

Damon stood up to leave only to have his path blocked by Kol.

"Move." Damon ordered.

"Make me. I'm not your inferior. I'm a thousand years old and though you might be my friend I am done asking for your forgiveness. If you want to leave, leave, but you should know I'm not going anywhere." Kol told him before turning around and walking away.

He sensed someone following him as he left the grill but he couldn't care less. Whoever it was, was no threat. He waited for his stalker to reveal himself but it soon became clear he wouldn't.

Kol turned around annoyed only to glance into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

He extended his hand out to the beauty.

"Kol Mikealson darling and who might you be?" He asked.

"Bonnie Bennet." She answered.

Kol took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"A pleasure."

"I'm sure." She scoffed pulling her hand away. "We need to talk." She told him.

Kol fell to his knees, his head throbbing as Bonnie hit him with an aneurism. Before he could stand up and attack her, hands grabbed his head and twisted letting him fall to the ground, his neck broken.

**AN: So that's it for now. I know there was no Caroline or Klaroline action, but you guys got enough of it the last few chapters so I wanted to focus on something else. Because this is a story where the friendship Damon/Kol/Caroline is explored I wanted to have a few scenes as well. I know this might be slightly OC but I'm trying to imagine how Damon would react if his greatest friends betrayed him. **

**Anyway, next time probably tomorrow or Wednesday we'll witness some interrogation as well some bonding.**

**Until next time.**

**Petra**


End file.
